Popful Mail: Nihon Anesimba Gurusa
by WakaWakaDub
Summary: A Popful Mail fanfic. Takes place after the events Hello Mail(another story of mine). Mail is reunited with Tatt and Gaw in the East Continent of Medo. Deciding to start up a traveling mercenary and bounty hunting gild. The Trio set out to build up the gild and earn a steedy flow of gold the quickest way possible. The story follows the Trio on their NEW (mis)adventures.
**Episode 0: Introduction.**

* * *

 **A lil bit of words that imply to the story...:**

 **I'm borrowing elements from the creator(Falcon) and the character designer's(Kunihiko Tanaka) other works. Like Ruin Explorers, Vantage Master, Dragon Slayer, The Legend of Heroes, Ys and etc**

 **Bold and _Italic_ mean thoughts or voices in the head. Sometimes I don't put it in bold, but I should from now on.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Parody **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The last thing she saw before she passed out, was his back, as he and the two boys tried their hardest to shield them from the instant death.

"Dammit...why was I so useless..."

Knowing full well that lives could be lost, he preformed a forbidden spell. Sending the two boys and the one girl back to their dimension. Tackling the explosion all on his own.

"Dammit...why couldn't I move..."

All she could see was him being teared apart by the vaporizing rays. Holding his crew near behind him. Shielding them from the same fate as him. She looked around, her eyes shifting lazily. She was drugged, not much she could do.

"What...happen to Kay...and Cathra?"

There wasn't much of him left. She tried one last time to call out, all that came out her mouth was blood. For a minute, it all when silent, she could hear his voice in her head.

 ** _Wait for me, in the East Continent, in the remote city of Frearzo. There's a house on the hill, north from_ _Cock Robin_ _cafe, with a sign that reads, 'Kiu Ĉu Fortigu Cock Robin'_. _I'll finish up here and wait for you there. See you soon...Mail._**

"W-w-wait..."

She reached her hand out in his direction as his image slowly disappeared with the blinding light light. She noticed a magic circle that was under her and the rest. It was the one she'd normally see on that crappy teleportation spell he didn't master. It was a last ditch effort. He knew he might not make it but he still held his own.

She could see his head slightly turned. A smile drew on his face. Before anything else could happen. Bright flashes deluded her vision.

"W...wait..."

When she opened her eyes...she was in a familiar site. The Garden of Uboa. A Restful place that heals minor to mid-serous injuries of anyone who inhales the mysterious fumes of location. The side effects of the drug were wearing off, all that remained, waiting for death's cold grip. Mail knew she couldn't just lie here and die. Lying on her stomach, lifting herself slightly. She soon noticed her nakedness. Obviously it was the damn teleportation spell. Loosing strength, she plopped back on her stomach. Knocking all the breath she had. Feeling cold due to her bare skin. She thought more on that stupid teleportation spell, it normally did stuff like this, teleport the person but not the clothes. There was that time Tatt teleported the both of them into The Darkness Chamber. How she got extremely pissed at him, beating him up. The horrible things she called him. The more she thought of it, the more his face came up, now...what? Tears rolled down her face as she lied helplessly. Whimpering, sulking,... Wondering what to do now. Her team got lead right into hells path. All the money is gone.

Mail rolled on her back. Mentally trying to convince herself that he wasn't dead.

"T-...Tatt...Gaw."

She attempted to sit up, but could barely manage. Falling back on her back, she stared up. There was no direct sunlight here, only beams piercing through the tall trees above. She attempted to stand but couldn't. The pain from her heart forced her back to lying on her stomach.

Did the poison from the drug already reached her heart? But the garden is suppose to heal. Mail's eye lids felt heavy.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"My~ my~, I seem to have come across a dying exhibitionist..."

As she hear someones voice, a man, Mail's eye's slowly opened, she felt something cover her. Did the man put a cover on her?

"You should cover up when you come to such holy place." She could hear his playful tone.

"Unless you came to bathe in the pond."

He could hear her grunts of annoyance. Smirking playfully, he turned and walked away.

"Get up, you should be able to walk now~. Get up and follow me."

What the hell was he thinking, she was...fine?

She felt dizzy, but...but she COULD get up. Was the cloak he put on her enchanted? Slowly she raised to her feet, remember she was stark naked, she pulled the cloak to cover herself more.

"See~...told you." He said without even turning around or stopping for that matter.

She stumbled, tailing behind him. Getting a good look from behind, he was a rather tall man, blond somewhat spiky hair. One of the most noteworthy thing on him were the unique earrings he wore. They were long beaded earrings with the weird symbol hanging from the end. The other noteworthy was the metal like cuff on his risk.

"H-hey...wait...WHO ARE YOU?" She asked.

He was humming a strange tune. Snapping his fingers. He answered.

"Knivsland Astfgl...or as _they_ normally call me, _Knives Trillions._ "

Mail paused for a second before continuing following the blond man.

"W-...who are... _they_?"

"Currently? You starting today...now please, enough with the questions and follow me."

And just like. She followed him. To where? To power.

 **TBC**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **FINALLY, got this story out, an underrated game like Popful Mail deserves a fan fic. Hope you stick around.**


End file.
